Jinetes en los Cielos
by flayjunior15
Summary: Final Alternativo a "Al Infierno y de Regreso". Algo Dark(oscuro). Kazama Shin intenta salvarle la vida a sus amigos que quedaron en el Área 88, por lo que lucha con todas sus fuerzas para ayudarlos, ¿pero que si al final todos sus esfuerzos resultan en vano? Mal Summary, lo sé.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

…

**JINETES EN LOS CIELOS**

_**Cielo aéreo de Asran **_

_Lo que quedaba de los hombres de Saki era un número reducido de 5 aviones junto con el propio comandante de lo que fuese hasta hace poco, el Área 88, Saki Vashtal. Juntos formaban una agrupación de seis aviones mientras escapaban por las desérticas montañas de Asran, siendo perseguidos por no menos de una veintena de aviones entre MIG 17 y algunos MIG 27D procedentes del ejército rebelde entre los que contaban mercenarios también. _

_Hace apenas no menos de media hora, se habían encontrado luego de que el decidiría partir de la base que iba a ser tomada por una agrupación grande de más de 40 aviones del ejército antigubernamental, la consiguiente batalla previa a su encuentro había dejado un gran saldo de muertos y aviones destruidos para ambos bandos, sobre todo de parte de Saki, quien solo contaba con solo 5 aviones y pilotos además de el mismo volando en su __**KFIR **__israelí; __y quedaba no más de una posible veintena aproximada de aviones MIG 17 persiguiéndolos para derribarlos, de los cuales podía contar entre pilotos entrenados del ejército rebelde como de mismos mercenarios pagados por estos con el dinero entregado y financiado por los comunistas para la guerra civil de Asran a favor de los antigubernamentales o rebeldes al mando de su padre __Abdael. _

_Sin duda aquella combinación de pilotos rebeldes bien entrenados y mercenarios experimentados, habían dado lugar a la mayor pérdida por parte de él, solo contaba con el apoyo de 5 aviones pilotos mercenarios más y no era por dinero que habían decidido quedarse a pelear con el de todos modos, lo cual en el fondo Saki agradecía, sobre todo a los que más conocía, Mickey Simón y Greg Gates. Pudieron haber seguido sus órdenes y darse vuelta y huir pero decidieron quedarse a luchar a su lado, quizás por diferentes razones, pero igual les agradecía. Aunque ya estaba desde antes muy escaso de pilotos, y los pocos que quedaban habían sido derribados hace no menos de media hora, una hora quizás, ya no lo podía recordar debido al estrés y a la ansiedad de ser perseguidos por una veintena de aviones dispuestos a acabar con ellos del mismo modo que los otros. _

_Aún tenía las esperanzas, de dar una última estocada antes de caer, él no iba a entregarse y eso había quedado claro para el enemigo. Por supuesto no significa que no tuviera algunos planes, pero dudaba que tuviera más tiempo para ponerlos en práctica como los aviones se acercaban peligrosamente más y más cerca detrás de ellos_

"_¡Saki! ¡No sé tú, pero creo ya va siendo hora de dar media vuelta y contraatacar, si vamos a caer, al menos llevémonos unos cuantos de ellos al infierno!" hablo por la radio del avión modelo KFIR de Saki, el piloto Rubio y de ojos azules y de origen estadounidense, Mickey Simón_

"_ya lo sé Mickey, pero ahora es imposible dar media vuelta y contraatacar con ellos tan a la cabeza, prácticamente nos tienen en sus miras, si no han atacado aun es porque hemos dado vueltas en zigzag y usado las montañas a veces como escudos y a baja altitud, pero eso resulta inútil ya que ninguno de ellos es estúpido y deben de recibir buenas ordenes de su líder, el antiguo líder de la llamada 'jauría de lobos', el 'papa lobo'…reconozco su formación y a varios de sus aviones de modelo diferente al MIG 17, el modelo de avión MIG 27D. De los cuales son los que usan o usaban su antigua agrupación mercenaria…él debe de haberlos asesorado bien" hablo Saki apretando los dientes de frustración por estar casi acorralados y prontos a caer sin dar al menos una última pelea_

"_tch…diablos. Prácticamente todos mis compañeros y los que conocíamos han caído, si estos son nuestros últimos momentos en este mundo, entonces hagamos lo que sabemos hacer y no pudimos escapar de hacerlo, ¡y es el de pelear" hablo el norteamericano Mickey con voz fuerte y con gran convicción atravez de su avión __**F14 TOMCAT **__pintado de azul oscuro y un dibujo de conejito playboy pintado en la cola de su avión _

"_¿estás seguro de esto? Mickey, ¿no tienes algo por lo cual salir vivo de esta? ¿Algo por lo que luchar para vivir?" hablo Saki, aunque ya presentía su respuesta era necesario estar más seguro para poder trazar el riesgoso plan que tomaría una vez él se lo confirmara_

"_¡ahora no vengamos con esas cosas Saki! ¡No después de que estoy arriesgando mi vida por ti!...pero si quieres saberlo, pues la verdad no mucho. Mi familia quizás se entristezca pero nunca me entendieron por qué no podía vivir pacíficamente una vida como ellos rodeada de lujos y mimerías. Y lo único que querían era que asumiera el negocio familiar de ellos a mi regreso de Vietnam, pero estoy seguro que mi hermano lo hará mejor que yo si es que no lo hace ya. Y mi novia prácticamente también, ella me abandono por otro hombre de hecho. Así que al menos haré lo que se hacer y es el luchar sin dejarme derribar como un perro, le demostrare a esa 'jauría de lobos' que no somos perros sarnosos que pueden derrotarnos tan fácilmente" hablo Mickey con gran convicción a través de su casco negro pintado también de azul oscuro y con un dibujo de conejito playboy pintado a una de los lados de su casco de su avión F17_

_Saki sonrió a través de su máscara de oxígeno: "¿díganme los otros, están de acuerdo con él? ¿Están dispuestos a seguir aun con la muerte aproximándose a cada segundo que pasamos huyendo?" _

"_uh…de mí no digas nada, estoy con él; además ¿no te había dicho que quería que me mostraras el infierno? En todas mis batallas nunca me he aproximado tanto como ahora, Saki guíanos hacia allí, ¡bajo tu mando estoy seguro que será una entrada espectacular!" hablo el piloto moreno de origen Danés y barbudo Greg Gates en su avión __**A10 THUNDERBOLT**_

_La sonrisa se ensancho más a travez de su máscara de oxígeno: "bien, ya que estamos cerca del punto al cual quería llegar, démosle a estos cachorritos una prueba de una verdadera jauría de lobos antes de partir de este mundo, al menos deseo llevarme a la mayor parte de ellos con nosotros, solo cinco minutos y estaremos cerca del punto específico" hablo Saki a través del radio de su avión _

"_espera Saki, el punto del lugar del cual estás hablando, reconozco esta zona, ya habíamos estado aquí antes en una misión, ¿no me digas…que?" hablo Mickey incrédulo a travez de su máscara de oxigeno _

"_así es Mickey, hablo del valle en forma de S en la tierra desértica de Asran, de 400 metros de ancho y 500 metros de profundidad que les había servido a los rebeldes para ocultar su base de depósitos de combustible que destruimos hace meses…hemos estado sobrevolando hasta ese punto y ya lo conocemos, sobre todo del pequeño túnel dentro de los 250 metros de profundidad dentro del valle, de unos 25 metros de ancho y 15 de alto… lo usaremos entrando ahí como un medio para acabar con la mayor parte de ellos y caerles a los que queden y hagan falta desde arriba con el resto de munición que nos queda… ¿al menos no quieren que su entrada al infierno sea espectacular? ¡Entonces síganme aquellos idiotas que no quieran el dinero y deseen cenar esta noche en el mismo infierno!" hablo Saki en voz fuerte haciendo que aun a travez de su máscara sonara con una gran convicción pese al tono carrasposo proveniente de esta_

_Los demás pilotos como Mickey, Greg, y los otros tres pilotos mercenarios de la base que quedaban sonrieron atravez de las máscaras de oxigeno_

"_en buena hora, al menos podremos vengar a varios de nuestros compañeros caídos como Nguyen Van Com 'el tiburón de Tonkin Bay' que finalmente cayo el muy bastardo y los otros que ya no están con nosotros… ¡hagámoslo!" hablo Mickey con convicción motivando a los otros a asentir de igual manera _

"_bien, aquí vam…¡oh!" Saki no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando su avión había detectado misiles dirigiéndose hacia ellos el cual tuvo maniobrar rápido su KFIR para evadir los misiles los cuales le pasaron muy cerca y siguieron su camino de largo estrellándose contra algunas montañas rocosas del desierto_

_Los otros casi no corrieron casi con la misma suerte, Mickey y Greg habían logrado maniobrar también a tiempo evadiendo los misiles y yendo de largo estos estrellándose contra el suelo y las montañas rocosas del violento desierto de Asran, otros dos pilotos mercenarios del equipo de la base del Área 88 también lograron por poco evadirlos también. Pero el siguiente no tuvo la misma suerte, en un intento por evadir un misil, otro par de estos se le aproximo e impacto desde la parte superior del avión no dándole tiempo al piloto para reaccionar como este se convirtió en una enorme masa de humo y fuego con metal incandescente con el pobre piloto achicharrado hasta los huesos y cayendo en envuelto en una enorme columna de humo bajo el implacable desierto de Asran_

"_¡tch!" Saki hizo rechinar los dientes los cuales resonaron en la radio de los demás pilotos aliados debido a la carrasposidad del canal por la vía de la máscara de oxigeno _

"_¡diablos! ¡Acabamos de perder a uno más! ¡Esos malditos se cansaron de jugar al gato y ratón! ¡Ahora se están poniendo serios!" hablo Mickey por la radio a los otros muy molesto por la acción enemiga repentina_

"_¡ja! ¿¡Qué les pareció mi saludo!? Ya me canse jugar con ustedes al perseguirlos, creía que se cansarían y se vendrían de frente hacia nosotros en una última confrontación épica, pero al final el que se cansó fui yo…disculpen lo de su compañero, pero no se entristezcan por él ya que ustedes lo seguirán muy pronto" hablo una voz desconocida por el canal público de radio de los pilotos mercenarios del Área 88_

_Muchos quedaron sorprendidos y consternados por esto ya que no reconocieron la voz excepto uno, Saki. _

"_¡tú eres el jefe de los mercenarios contratados por los rebeldes! ¡El papa lobo!" respondió Saki recordando su voz de las antiguas grabaciones interceptadas por su servicio de inteligencia cuando hubo ataques perpetrados por esos mercenarios _

"_y tú debes ser el tal Saki Vashtal, el comandante de la base de mercenarios, el Área 88. Reconozco tu voz por las interceptaciones hechas por nuestros servicios de inteligencia de parte de los rebeldes, veo que los tuyos hicieron un magnífico trabajo también al saber la mía, no me sorprende la verdad" respondía el líder del grupo persiguiendo a Saki y los suyos_

"_maldito… ¿Cuál es tu orden? ¿Acaso es derribarme?" hablo Saki como veía por su radar que aún les faltaba menos de cinco minutos para llegar al lugar trazado en el plan dicho hace unos momentos, debía de ganar tiempo asi sea hablando con el enemigo y entretenerlo cuando no quería _

"_pues nuestra orden original era capturarte y llevarte ante la presencia de tu padre, que es el líder del ejército rebelde que nos paga je…pero nos dijeron que si te resistías o algo, entonces no dudáramos en derribarte y eso es lo que estamos haciendo…lo siento Saki, veo que tu padre no te quiere mucho para haber dado esa orden. Igual no te sientas afligido que pronto eso terminara, ¡esto es por mi equipo y haberme humillado hace meses!" termino de hablar el líder llamado 'papa lobo' cerrando su radio de la frecuencia enemiga y abriendo fuego de metralleta de su MIG 27D_

_El grupo conformado por Saki intentaba evadir aquellos disparos pero como casi toda la 'jauría de lobos' prendieron fuego hacia ellos de sus metralletas, se hizo más difícil hacerlo como varios disparos impactaban en los aviones de Saki y los suyos aun con todas las maniobras de eludir que conocían _

"_¡demonios! ¡Saki, a este punto nunca llegaremos al lugar señalado en tu plan! ¡agh…!" hablaba Mickey a través de su comunicador al avión de Saki _

_Saki solo apretaba los dientes de rabia, lo que decía Mickey era cierto, sino hacia algo pronto, entonces no llegarían al lugar designado, sin más, decidió arriesgarse, la verdad es que quizás nunca llegarían y lo mejor era que si están destinados el irse al infierno, entonces que mejor que adelantar ese momento_

"_¡Mickey, Greg, todos! ¡Escúchenme!" hablo Saki apretando los dientes con furia, ya no había de otra, ni había tiempo para llegar a la ruta trazada ya que si seguían asi no tardarían en derribarlos "¡a la cuenta de tres, volteamos y les respondemos los disparos¡ ¡no hay de otra, asi como estamos no llegaremos hasta el lugar!" _

"_¿¡estás seguro Saki!?" fue lo último que le pregunto Mickey consciente del riesgo _

"_¡no hay de otra! ¡El que sobreviva que pueda seguir el camino hacia el canal o caer luchando hasta el final, será su decisión, pero si sobrevivo volare hasta ese lugar! ¡Al menos si es que derribo o no al papa lobo y me lo llevo conmigo al infierno!" fue la escueta respuesta de Saki como se preparaba para dar vuelta _

"_jeje ¡pues en ese caso te apoyo! ¡También deseo mandar a ese hijo de perra al infierno con nosotros, aún más después de oírlo!" fue lo que dijo Mickey secundado por Greg y los otros dos pilotos restantes mercenarios _

"_¡adelante!" exclamo Greg ansioso en su Thunderbolt _

"_bien, en ese caso aquí vamos…uno" decía Saki alejándose y tomando más velocidad de la formación enemiga quienes seguían disparándoles mientras volaba en ZigZag siendo imitado por los otros aviones aliados suyos_

"_dos" decía Saki cuando avisto unas cordilleras de montañas a unos metros al frente, tomando ventaja de esta se dirigió máxima velocidad sin importar cuanto combustible podría desperdiciar, en este punto se jugaría el todo por el todo _

_Los demás pilotos mercenarios del Área 88 le siguieron aumentando velocidades también y siguieron a su líder, cuando este justo había logrado pasar las cordilleras de montañas, Saki empujo su palanca hacia abajo en picada y los demás piloto aliados suyos entendieron su maniobra y le siguieron igualmente, mientras iban en picada hacia abajo en un movimiento de picada entre 70° y 80° en una velocidad de 300 km/h, Saki empujo la palanca nuevamente hacia arriba tratando de nivelar las fuerzas G que hacían su cuerpo sentir más pesado y fatigado, los otros pilotos como Mickey, Greg y demás sintieron el mismo esfuerzo en nivelar para volver a su posición anterior_

"_¡tres!" hablo Saki como nivelando su avión modelo KFIR, quedo en el camino de frente hacia la formación de aviones enemigos cuando estos aún no habían pasado la cordillera de montañas, Saki comenzó a abrir fuego de sus 2x Rafael incorporados de 300 mm, los otros pilotos aliados de Saki que le seguían comenzaron abrir fuego también de sus cañones_

_Pronto una lluvia de fuego y metal incandescentes estallaron como los primeros aviones rebeldes estallaron cayendo bajo las metrallas enemigas, algunos en su intento de evadirlos se estrellaron contra la cordillera de montañas muy cerca provocando grandes explosiones que cegaron a otros y les hicieron perder altitud estrellándose contra la misma cordillera también_

_Pero los rebeldes no se quedaron atrás tampoco, los que venían atrás contestaron al fuego y uno de los mercenarios del antiguo gobierno de Asran perteneciente al Área 88, cayó en una bola de fuego y metal en picada hacia al desierto donde estallo finalmente. La batalla se hizo intensa como dentro de lo que parecía de lejos un avispero, se daba una batalla estilo pelea de perros, donde el combate aéreo era muy cerrado y la peripecia del piloto en lograr acertarle al enemigo de cerca era fundamental como peligrosa. Los últimos misiles de Saki y sus aliados lograron impactar a algunos aviones rebeldes en el proceso pero gastando todo su arsenal de misiles, quedándose con poca munición de sus ametralladoras. _

_Otro piloto mercenario de Asran fue derribado en el proceso cuando Saki junto con Mickey y Greg escapaban de aquel avispero de formaciones enemigas no sin graves daños en sus aviones, el piloto mercenario que se nombró no tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a escapar cuando un par de aviones le dispararon de sus ametralladoras haciendo estallar su avión y matando al piloto de manera inmediata, cayendo abajo hacia el desierto de Asran en una lluvia de fuego y metal._

_Saki, Mickey y Greg en sus respectivos aviones habían derribado a unos cuantos enemigos pero lastimosamente eso no repercutía en la gran formación enemiga que realineadas comenzaron a perseguirlos de nuevo. Aun había más de una décima parte de aviones enemigos, y lo que es peor es que habían gastado todos sus misiles y mucha de sus balas quedándose con poca munición para sus ametralladoras, habían perdido a otros dos pilotos aliados suyos y sus aviones recibieron serios daños lo cual repercutía en que algunos estaban botando humo de algunos agujeros de impactos de bala que el enemigo habían acertado. _

"_tch…maldición, Saki creo que somos los únicos que dan…a este paso y perseguidos no podremos llegar al valle ese que mencionastes, ya no tenemos como defendernos de todos modos, gaste lo último en mi arsenal de misiles y ya tengo poca munición de metralleta, solo para uno o dos segundos más…se acabó comandante" fue la respuesta pesimista de Mickey Simons y tanto Saki como Greg no podrían estar más de acuerdo_

"_diablos…solo estamos a un minuto de la entrada el túnel del valle, si pudiéramos lograrlo nos desharíamos de la mayor parte de ellos…pero siendo perseguidos y con nuestros aviones muy dañados no duraremos mucho tiempo en el aire…creo que ya es todo lo que se puede hacer" asi pensaba el comandante Vashtal con frustración por esto_

"_bueno Saki, creo que ya fue todo, lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora es regresar y atacar una última vez ¿no es asi? Al menos morir luchando que escapando como unos perros…tengo la intención incluso de estrellar mi avión de frente contra algunos de estos si es necesario, ya que no quiero llegar solo al infierno… ¿entonces qué dices?" le pregunto el danés barbudo Greg Gates_

_Saki lo pensó por unos segundos pero como los aviones enemigos se acercaban cada vez más y apuntaban sus miras hacia ellos, supo que ya no habría otra oportunidad ni mucho menos de salvarse…eso era algo que ya se sabía desde que abordo y despego su avión de su base_

"_está bien Greg, tienes razón… ¿y tú Mickey? ¿Estás de acuerdo en seguirnos en una última cruzada?" le pregunto Saki aunque ya sabiendo la respuesta _

"_pues que más queda que decir, ¡adelante y mandemos a los pocos que quedan al infierno!" fue la respuesta de Mickey sonriendo _

_Saki sonrió a través de su máscara de oxígeno, él también pensó 'estos idiotas' en su mente y hablo "bien, como la última vez, a la cuenta de tres nos devolvemos para una última andada, ¿entendido?"_

"_¡entendido!" contestaron Mickey y Greg al mismo tiempo _

"_bien, uno" decía Saki como poco a poco la formación enemiga se acercaba más hacia las colas de sus aviones y los ponían en la mira aunque los pilotos trataban de eludirlos_

"_dos" decía Saki alejándose más y agarrando fuerte la palanca de su avión listo para dar vuelta y contraatacar en lo que sería sus últimos momentos antes de su inevitable caída o asi lo pensaba_

"_bien, ¡ya los tenemos en la mira! ¡Prepárense a atacar a mi señal! ¡Los que aún tienen misiles, úsenlos todos sin dudarlo! Para tipos como el comandante del Área 88 es más que suficiente después de lo aguerrido que nos ha demostrado… ¡prepárense!" hablo el líder del escuadrón enemigo del ejército rebelde, el mercenario conocido por su apodo de 'papa lobo' quien sonreía atravez de su máscara de oxígeno y ponía una mirada de satisfacción que se deslumbraba atravez de su visera negra_

_Con las miras de los escuadrones del 'papa lobo' tenían a Saki y a los otros en su mira y listos para apuntar, Saki ya daba la orden de voltear_

"_y tr… ¿oh?" Saki no pudo terminar la frase como algo inesperado e insólito sucedió que no solo hizo callarse y sorprenderse sino también a sus aliados Mickey y Greg quienes voltearon sorprendidos del hecho insólito que se suscitó detrás de ellos en la formación enemiga_

_Pareciera que el destino les estuviera jugando una broma, ya los tres parecían dispuestos a irse de este mundo y el mal estado de sus aviones era prueba de ello, ya no tenían la esperanza de salir con vida de esto y ellos lo entendieron cuando decidieron no retroceder y pelear hasta el predecible final y este se suponía que se suscitara en solo unos segundos pero parecía que una providencia divina no había pensado lo mismo_

_Un par de misiles __AIM-7 Sparrow fueron lanzados desde arriba directo a la formación enemiga los cuales impactaron en dos aviones enemigos y la enorme explosión causante de aquellas detonaciones hicieron que otros pilotos se chocaran con está produciendo un efecto domino…algunos por eludirla se estrellaron por lo cerca que estaban de otros aviones aliados suyos, algunos fueron heridos o muertos instantáneamente por el fuego de metralla y metal producidos por las enormes explosiones originadas por los dos aviones destruidos por los dos misiles lanzados de quien sabe dónde…otros se estrellaron con los restos de los mismo aviones volando por los aires y produciendo que algunos se estrellaran en picada hacia tierra o en algunas montañas aledañas…la acción resultante de esto fueron nada más que seis aviones derribados por esta acción que habían tomado por sorpresa a todos_

"_¡maldita sea! ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? ¡Vi un par de misiles ser lanzados desde arriba hacia nuestra formación! ¿¡Quién pudo haber sido!?" menciono airado el líder 'papa lobo' mirando para todos lados mientras su telemetro laser (los aviones MIG 27D soviéticos no usan radar) marcaba en su sistema de navegación la dirección del causante_

"_¡ahí arriba! ¡Hay un avión y viene hacia a…¡agh! " Un piloto oriundo de Asran no tuvo tiempo de advertir como un lluvia de balas fue impactada directo en su cabina matándolo en el acto y dañando seriamente su avión MIG 17 cayendo en picada hacia tierra_

"_¿¡qué demonios!" hablo el 'papa lobo' como pudo ver que un avión desde lo más alto del cielo hacia caído en picada hacia ellos y había derribado con su metralla a uno de sus pilotos antes que este lograra advertirles_

_El avión que había hecho eso rápidamente logro maniobrar su avión y seguir abriendo fuego hacia ellos, lo que provoco que los pilotos rebeldes se dispersaran mientras el desconocido caza con gran velocidad fue en dirección hacia los aviones mercenarios encabezados por el comandante Saki _

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién es él y dónde salió? Estuve tan concentrado en casi derribar a Saki y sus últimos reductos que no me fije en mi telemetro ni mi sistema de navegación al momento de ver a los dos misiles siendo lanzados hacia nosotros…aunque el piloto de ese avión fue bastante listo también, se puso en una posición bastante elevada lejos de nuestros radares y sistemas de navegación aunque del suyo también y ataco cuando seguramente venia en picada y nos tuvo en su mira seguramente unos pocos segundos antes de disparar, confió más en su mira de piloto que de sus instrumentos del avión…tch, interesante piloto sin duda alguna" fueron los pensamientos del líder de la formación enemiga que trataba de realinear a sus hombres de nuevo_

"_¡saki! ¡Ese avión!" le grito Mickey sorprendido al poder reconocer al avión que vino en su al parecer en su ayuda, lo mismo que Greg con sus ojos abiertos sin poder hablar_

"_asi es, ¿Qué demonios hace el aquí de nuevo?" respondió Saki como reconoció el modelo de avión F20A TIGERSHARK, pero lo que más lo hizo reconocer el comandante y los demás fue como estaba pintado el avión, de color blanco y azul oscuro pero pintado con un flamante unicornio en la cola de su avión en ambos lados_

"_Shin…Kazama Shin ¿Qué demonios haces aquí de nuevo?" fue la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente el comandante Vashtal sin entender que hacia nuevamente en este lugar parecido al infierno aquel japonés que ansiaba con irse y odiaba matar _

_El avión F20 se posiciono a una buena distancia al lado del avión KFIR de Saki, ninguno de los otros pilotos como Mickey y Greg no dijeron nada, solo esperaban que el que conocían hablara para confirmar sus sospechas_

"_¿¡Saki!? ¿¡Estás ahí!? ¡Habla Kazama Shin! ¡Responde! ¿¡Eres tú en ese avión KFIR!?" le hablaba el mencionado chico que todos conocían y el cual reconocieron por su voz atravez del radio _

_Saki solo suspiro y contesto "si Shin, soy yo…me alegra verte de nuevo aunque hubiera sido preferible en otras circunstancias" le respondió Saki en un tono algo monótono y aburrido que solo lo hacía para ocultar su sorpresa_

"_también yo hubiera preferido eso Saki, pero ya no hay tiempo, estoy aquí por mi voluntad y la de Roundell que me pidió ayudarte a escapar ya que este país aún te necesita… ¿vienes conmigo Saki? Escapemos juntos y regresa después a rescatar a tu país de las garras de tus enemigos…" le hablo Shin hablándole y tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para inspirar a su ex – comandante a tomar una rápida decisión _

"_¿Ni siquiera me dirás exactamente porque estás aquí? ¿Shin, porque? ¿Acaso no era tu ansia el irte de este lugar infernal y volver a Japón con tus seres queridos? ¿Qué paso? ¿O es que acaso no pudistes desprenderte del olor de la pólvora y la sangre?" le pregunto Saki escéptico aun de las razones de Shin de regresar aun si él había venido a ayudarlo ya sea voluntariamente o por petición de Roundell que conociéndolo él no hubiera dudado en pedírselo a Shin_

"_las razones del porque las escucharas después, ahora no es momento para hablar de eso Comandante Saki" le hablo Shin en un tono respetuoso y llamándolo aún por el nombre de su rango lo cual hizo enarcar más las cejas al ex comandante del Área 88 _

"_ya no soy más comandante ni tengo ningún rango militar ahora, el Área 88 ha caído en manos del enemigo probablemente a esta hora, y mi padre no tardará mucho en tomar el poder del país… ¿Qué puede quedarme para mí?" le pregunto Saki escéptico_

_Shin enarco las cejas y quitándose la visera negra de sus ojos, y mirando atrás como la formación enemiga se realineaba hablo "como dije no es momento para hablar de mi comandante Saki pero hablemos rápido de ti… ¿Qué razones tienes para seguir luchando? ¿Acaso el país que amaba tu madre y del cual fue razón suficiente para oponerte a tu padre no lo es? ¡Yo tuve mis razones para volver Saki, razones que escucharas después de que logremos salir de esta! Tú lo que querías era morir en combate, ¿no es asi? Me lo dijo Roundell… ¡pero aun tienes varias razones, esto aún no ha terminado! ¡Escapemos de aquí y reflexiona sobre eso cuantas veces quieras pero no aquí ni ahora! ¡Vamos comandante Saki, esto aún no ha terminado!" fueron las palabras de Shin que vocifero con tanta pasión que incluso el llego a creérselas, pero era necesario para poder escapar rápido de ahí _

_Saki se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Shin cuando comenzó a reír junto a Mickey y Greg que habían escuchado en silencio la conversación también, Shin enarco las cejas ante esto, ¿acaso había dicho algo gracioso? ¡No era tiempo de reír sino de escapar! ¿Entonces que…? _

"_vaya Shin, sigues siendo el mismo, aunque creí que ya a estas alturas estarías en Japón con tu añorada mujer y en cambio estas aquí una vez más, aunque no puedo decir que no me alegra en parte esto…pero sabes, tienes algo de razón. Creo que es preferible no morir aquí, no aun aunque ya me había mentalizado para eso, al menos para que Saki pueda escapar ya que el aún es importante, ¿no lo crees asi?" le respondió el estadounidense de pelo rubio Mickey Simons a Shin por la radio _

"_Mickey, me alegra que estés vivo" le respondió Shin a lo que Mickey solo bufo en tono cómico _

"_y no te olvides de mí tampoco Shin, también estoy aquí" le hablo Greg por la radio desde avión Thunderbolt_

"_nunca lo hice Greg, pero… ¿ustedes son los únicos que sobrevivieron?" fue la escueta pregunta de Shin aunque en el fondo ya conocía el resultado, en su mente se preguntaba si había llegado tarde_

"_me temo que así es Shin…solo Saki, yo y Greg fuimos los únicos que logramos estar con vida hasta el momento, todos los demás…" Mickey no quería terminar lo que iba a decir ya que era bastante obvio que todos ellos habían caído en combate_

"_entiendo" respondió Shin en un tono monótono, no tenía sentido culparse por eso ya que no era su culpa el no haber llegado a tiempo, pero aun asi… _

"_como sea, Shin…tienes razón en parte y me encantaría escuchar esas razones tuyas como asi reflexionar más a tiempo con las mías, por tanto acepto tu proposición, ¡escapemos de aquí!" fueron las palabras del comandante Saki, aunque en el fondo el ya tuviera la idea de morir y asi había sido su decisión cuando decidió subirse a su avión y partir fuera del Área 88, decidió por este momento posponer eso y si podía haber la posibilidad de dejar pospuesto eso y poder escapar y buscar razones de peso para eso lo haría sin duda alguna, aun había mucho porque luchar aunque ya todo pareciera perdido_

"_je, y pensar que estábamos listos para morir, pero qué más da, aun nada es seguro y quizás no logremos escapar pero no se pierde nada intentándolo" fueron las palabras de Mickey mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara _

"_bueno que más da, esperaba cenar esta noche en el infierno como se pensaba, pero no está de más posponer eso, total la vida no es tan mala tampoco" dijo Greg riéndose también debajo de su máscara siendo escuchado por la radio por todos_

"_en ese caso ¡síganme! ¡Escaparemos yendo justo ahí!" señalo Saki hacia adelante a la entrada del mencionado valle largo en forma de S_

"_pero eso es…" Shin había quedo anonadado al reconocer aquel túnel del gran valle donde hace meses habían sobrevolado en el para destruir una base enemiga rebelde que cargaba combustible al final del mismo_

"_¡sip! Así es Shin…es lo que pensábamos cuando estábamos acorralados, pensábamos usar el mismo desvió de aquel túnel para derribar a la mayor cantidad de esos bastardos y caerles en un ataque suicida al resto cuando saliéramos al final del túnel si lográbamos salir de ahí. Pero qué bueno que vinistes, ya que nuestros aviones están en mal estado, tu podrás guiarnos por el como la última vez que dirigistes a tu escuadrón… ¿Qué dices?" le decía Mickey en un tono que expresaba su confianza en su camarada de pelo casi marrón color jengibre y de origen japonés_

_Shin lo pensó solo unos segundos antes de asentir y responder afirmativamente_

"está bien, no hay de otra, el escuadrón enemigo ya se realineo y nos tienen en sus miras, pronto comenzaran a dispararnos y estamos a solo unos 30 segundos del sitio del valle. No creo que alcancemos a llegar, pero debemos de hacer nuestro mejor intento…debemos ir a toda velocidad hasta que nuestro motores estallen si es necesario y tratar en lo que más podamos de evadir disparos hasta entonces" celebro Shin como los demás asintieron en palabras

"bien ¡adelante!" exclamo Shin maniobrando sus palancas y haciendo rugir sus potentes motores de su F20 Tigershark directo al lugar donde quería llegar sirviendo el de guía de los otros que le seguían

"¡señor, ya estamos en posición de nuevo y los tenemos apuntando en la mira, junto a ese nuevo avión que ya es blanco! ¿¡Disparamos!?" le dijo por la radio uno de los pilotos a su cargo

"¡apunten bien y disparen fuego a discreción! ¡Ametrallen a esos malditos y mándenlos directo al infierno!" fueron las palabras del 'papa lobo' como todos se preparaban para abrir fuego de sus ametralladoras tal y como se los ordenaron

Para 'papa lobo' aquel avión aparecido de improviso si bien lo sorprendió, decidió no perder tiempo mientras realineaba sus demás aviones y empezarles a dispararles, no importaba quien fuese si era el mismo avión que derribo a otros recién entrado a la frontera o si fuera del Área 88, si este estaba contra ellos, debía de caer, ellos eran más. Así de simple.

El 'papa lobo' abrió fuego con sus ametralladoras de GSH-6-30 con balas de 30 mm hacia sus enemigos, seguidos del resto de su agrupación, la lluvia de metrallas le siguió a los cuatro pilotos que escapaban mientras bajaban de altitud y velocidad, e iban descendiendo hacia lo que parecía ser más abajo un gran valle que parecía seguir un camino como si fuera un canal

El 'papa lobo' solo apretó más los dientes al reconocer por sus indicadores de su avión como aquel F20 parecía guiar a los demás aviones directo a aquel valle y siguió disparando repetidamente e incluso de la rabia pulso los botones de uno de sus misiles el cual fue lanzado directo hacia los aviones fugitivos…tuvo la fortuna o tal vez la desdicha que este misil guiado mediante mira telemetro-laser y buscador de objetivos propios de los MIG 27D, impactara en una de las alas de los aviones fugitivos, resulto ser el A-10 Thunderbolt de Greg Gates, el danés barbudo

"¡Mierda! ¡Me han dado!" exclamo Greg por el comunicador como pudo ver que el lugar donde el misil había impactado era su ala izquierda, no tardaría mucho para este caer derribado, ya no había oportunidad para el de huir y lo que menos quería era eyectarse como un cobarde para dejar desprotegidos a sus amigos

"¡Greg! ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Puedes lograrlo!?" exclamo un preocupado Shin Kazama a su compañero

Greg solo sonrió ante la preocupación de quien fuese su compañero de batalla, no le quedaba tiempo y lo sabía, solo unas pocas palabras podía como las metrallas seguían lloviendo y destrozaban el avión de Greg

"lo siento Shin, chicos. Creo que seré el primero en irme al infierno…una lástima ya que realmente quería lograrlo, ¡Shin sácalos de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo!" dijo Greg como en una última acción osada viro su avión mientras las balas le impactaban

"Greg…" exclamo Shin con pesar

El avión del danés recibió impactos de balas que terminaron por destrozar también la cabina del piloto y algunas balas lograron atravesar su cuerpo, el barbudo Gates solo sonrió como unos segundos después el avión estallo en mil pedazos destrozado por la lluvia de metralla mientras hizo de escudo para sus demás compañeros que huían

"no hay nada que hacer, Shin…el eligió esto, por él es que tenemos que seguir adelante, ¡vamos!" exclamo Saki

Shin solo pudo asentir tristemente ante esto y tragarse su tristeza como aprovechando los segundos valiosos que le dio el sacrificio de Greg logro entrar al valle, Mickey Simón solo se hizo la señal de la cruz cristiana en la frente señal de respeto por Greg mientras seguía a Shin y Saki para entrar al valle

"¡uno menos! ¡Faltan tres! ¡Vamos tras ellos inmediatamente! ¡Síganme a mí por el canal, manténganse atentos a mis órdenes y estarán bien!" hablo el 'papa lobo' como una manera de 'tranquilizar' a sus hombres

Él sabía que perdería a varios en la osadía que estaba por hacer, pero en realidad siempre y cuando le quedaran los suficientes para poder derribar a los últimos objetivos y tener éxito en la misión, valía la pena el sacrificio. Siempre y cuando el pudiera recuperar su orgullo luego de la derrota de hace meses.

"¡vamos!" hablo el 'papa lobo' como los demás pilotos siguieron a su líder directo hacia la entrada de aquel valle lo cual les entraba a muchos miedo, pero no podían rechistar y solo obedecer órdenes si querían salir airosos de esto

Mientras sucedía esto, dentro del túnel que había dentro de aquel valle escarpado, el trio de mercenarios que quedaban del Área 88 huía por él, encabezado por Shin el cual había sido uno de los líderes hace tiempo cuando lidero a su grupo a través de este mismo túnel. Le seguía el comandante Saki Vashtal y finalmente el norteamericano Mickey Simón por detrás.

El grupo de mercenarios del Área 88 iban sobrevolando el túnel en línea recta mientras iban en altitud cero, ya que las paredes de aquel valle eran muy estrechas y habían salientes de rocas por el estrecho camino donde fácilmente podrían chocar y estrellarse terminando en una lluvia de hierro fundido y fuego. Eso había sucedido igual hace meses cuando tuvieron la misma misión difícil de sobrevolar aquella área para bombardear una base enemiga, y nuevamente repetían eso para poder escapar de sus perseguidores

"sigan en línea recta y traten de mantener altitud cero, tengan cuidado que el camino es muy estrecho y hay un margen de cuatro a cinco metros de angosto en este túnel. Pronto llegaremos al primer obstáculo a superar, sigan mis instrucciones y todo irá bien" decía Shin por el comunicador al resto de sus compañeros

"entendido. Contamos contigo Shin" decía Mickey por el comunicador mientras miraba la cola del avión de su comandante Saki a unos metros más adelante del suyo

Saki enarco los ojos porque le parecía casi difícil el maniobrar en un terreno tan estrecho como lo era aquel túnel en ese gran valle profundo, dejándolo un solo margen cuatro a cinco metros de arriba a abajo, no mucho para maniobrar sino era en línea recta, y los constantes cambios en el viento y las salientes de roca en los lados hacían difícil esta proeza, por supuesto él no había dudado en enviar a sus hombres en aquel mismo valle en la misión hace meses, y muchos no volvieron, ahora pareciera que este fuera un castigo apropiado por haberlos mandando a aquel infierno aquella vez, así pensaba, apretando los dientes mientras mantenía a pulso la palanca de control de su avión KFIR

La voz de Shin resonó por su radio-comunicador como en la los demás del grupo:

"¡primer objetivo a la vista! ¡Mantened la altitud cero! ¡Solo tenemos un pequeño margen de arriba y debajo de cinco metros! ¡Tengan cuidado!" hablaba Shin como había avistado una formación saliente de dos rocas, una encima y otra debajo, dejando un pequeño espacio como un agujero por el cual pasar

Shin mantuvo recto su avión y logro pasar por la pequeña abertura sin mayores complicaciones, ya había hecho esto antes de todos modos. El siguiente fue Saki que manteniendo la concentración y al agarre en su palanca, logro pasar el obstáculo sin mucho problema, detrás de él le siguió Mickey

Pero no había tiempo para hablar, solo seguir, quedaban aun varios obstáculos que superar con el fin de salir de ahí. Pronto estaban llegando al segundo obstáculo a superar, y pareciera que los aviones enemigos seguían a la pista detrás de ellos, ya que todos sus perseguidores lograron pasar con éxito la primera barrera, a ver como lo harían con la segunda

El segundo obstáculo constaba de un pequeño estrecho con rocas salientes a los ambos lados, lo cual hacia pequeña el margen de pasar un avión en línea recta no dejando más que opción de voltear de lado el avión y pasarlo de esa manera.

Dando las instrucciones pertinentes, Shin volteo su avión F20 TIGERSHARK de lado para poder pasar por ese estrecho margen. Con algo de dificultad aunque ya familiarizado por haber pasado por ese mismo lugar hace meses logra pasar sin muchos problemas, para nuevamente poner su avión en línea recta. Sus compañeros como Saki y Mickey hicieron lo mismo y lograron pasar sin muchos problemas aunque con más dificultad para Saki, logro maniobrar su avión con la suficiente habilidad para evitar estrellarse con las afiladas rocas de aquel valle de muerte

"¡siguiente objetivo, el tercero! ¡No olviden el girar hacia la izquierda después de pasarlo pero manteniendo la altitud!" dijo Shin por el intercomunicador mientras giraba su avión para el lado izquierdo pero manteniéndolo aun en línea recta mientras llegaban al tercer obstáculo a superar

El cual consistía en darle vuelta al túnel teniendo cuidado con la saliente de rocas que había a ambos lados de aquel túnel en ese valle, los demás que le seguían detrás siguieron sus instrucciones e hicieron lo mismo girando sus aviones de lado izquierdo mientras se aseguraban de mantener todo en la misma altitud y línea recta como iban

Para los pilotos Shin y Mickey no se les dificulto tanto pues ya habían pasado por esa experiencia antes aunque para Saki fue más difícil pues era algo nuevo para él, pero gracias a sus antiguas experiencias en el combate y ser un veterano de guerra, pudo mantener su avión lo suficientemente nivelado para poder pasar aquel obstáculo sin mayores complicaciones

El grupo logro pasar el tercer obstáculo, pero ahora se dirigían hacia el cuarto a superar. Debían de volar bajo pues el obstáculo estaba en salientes de roca por encima en la parte superior cuando pasaban por pequeños espacios de aquel canal, debían de volar en línea ni muy baja ni muy alta o de lo contrario conllevaban al riesgo de estrellarse o chocar con alguna saliente de roca

Por suerte para los ya experimentados pilotos del Área 88 esto les fue muy fácil de superar debido a su experiencia anterior así como a su comandante también. No así seria para sus perseguidores.

De la casi cerca de una docena de aviones pertenecientes al ejército rebelde conformado por pilotos regulares y mercenarios, muchos ya habían sido destruidos pasando por los primeros obstáculos del canal debido a su inexperiencia en estas situaciones, los cuales mayormente esta incapacidad iban para los pilotos pertenecientes al ejército regular rebelde que a los pilotos veteranos de otras guerras y conflictos, pero debido a que los aviones destruidos muchas veces provocaban una lluvia de fuegos, chispas y escombros, muchos más aviones que les seguían detrás caían por no saber esquivar o maniobrar a tiempo en un lugar tan estrecho y caían también destruidos

De los aviones perseguidores que quedaban, solo cuatro eran los únicos que quedaban, siendo uno de ellos el líder 'papa lobo' el cual aún comandaba a los tres pilotos que le quedaban para que no cometieran otro estúpido error u terminaran como los otros idiotas que no supieron maniobrar bien y terminaron llevándose al resto consigo. Es que nunca imagino que perdería a tantos hombres y eso que le faltaba ya pocos, si con muchos no había logrado derribar a los que quedaba de las fuerzas de Saki Vashtal, ya comenzaba a dudar de los pocos que le quedaban

"tch…esos bastardos. Sin duda son muy buenos" se decía apretado los dientes el líder del escuadrón enemigo. Sin duda sus antiguas experiencias al haber sobrevolado aquí jugaban a favor de ellos además de ser todos unos mercenarios experimentados como él. Sin embargo los otros hombres suyos que le quedaban también eran mercenarios como el, lo que quiere decir que solo los que más estorbaban habían caído lo cual resultaba más una ventaja pese a su disminución en números

"pero igual no escaparan de aquí" se decía a si mismo 'papa lobo'. Por supuesto que no lo harían, este lugar seria su tumba y no permitiría que huyeran hacia la frontera lejos. Había logrado sobrepasar con éxito los tres anteriores obstáculos que el grupo de mercenarios del Área 88 había logrado también pasar e iba a una velocidad moderada debido a la estrechez del sitio pero ideo un plan mientras iba sobrevolando aquel lugar

Con la punta de mira láser y buscador del objetivo-marcador, puesta en la punta de la nariz de su avión (_la cual remplaza al radar_) busco un objetivo a disparar, sabía que aún estaban a buena distancia de poder darle a alguno de ellos aun con la punta de su mira láser, pero quizás si lograba crear un pequeño 'accidente' el cual le diera ventaja para alcanzarlos o hacerles perder concentración y que cometieran algún error el cual causara su propia muerte

Había mucho en que pensar, y sabía que sería algo arriesgado lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenia de otra, si dejaba que estos escaparan de este sitio, ellos podrían atacarlos desde arriba mientras aun siguieran tan detrás y eso no era algo que quisiera esperar, además él era un mercenario también, vivir del peligro era parte de su vida, y si debía de caer aquí, al menos se llevaría a esos bastardos con él al infierno

"¡estamos cerca del último objetivo! ¡Una vez lo pasemos estaremos saliendo de este canal, viraremos nuestros aviones y atacaremos desde arriba con todo lo que nos queda sobre lo que quede de nuestros perseguidores!" hablo Kazama Shin por el intercomunicador a sus compañeros

"¡entendido!" hablaron los otros dos ex-pilotos del Área 88 que le seguían detrás

En este último obstáculo debían de pasar un margen trecho que consistía en un agujero ya que desde la parte de arriba y abajo estaban muy elevadas por empinadas marcas de roca y piedra producto del cañón por donde pasaban, dejando un margen pequeño para pasar. Debían de tener muy nivelados los aviones, porque cualquier descuido podría causar un accidente y un simple roce con las filosas rocas producirían cualquier daño significativo al avión

El primero en pasar por ese estrecho fue Shin quien ya había liderado la última vez el paso por aquel lugar por lo que ahora a la luz del día se le hacía más fácil que la última vez que fue de noche, el siguiente fue el ex-comandante Saki Vashtal que aunque era nuevo en esto, él ya era todo un veterano y con su habilidad y maestría logro pasar sin problemas, el siguiente fue Mickey quien también logro pasar sin problemas aquel trecho, fue en eso que algo inesperado sucedió

El 'papa lobo' apunto con su mira laser en la punta de la nariz de su avión hacia el frente cuando pudo ver las manchas de los aviones que perseguía, atacar ahora sería un acto de estupidez por el nivel tan estrecho en el que se encontraban, cualquier llovizna de rocas o perdigón de metal podría ser dañino y podría causarles más daños que bien, pero honestamente… ¿tenía otro plan? si no se arriesgaba ahora, ellos saldrían y escaparían de aquí y solo lo harían si no viraban sus aviones para atacarles desde arriba con todo el espacio y tiempo que les llevaría a ellos salir de ahí para contraatacar, así que no espero y se arriesgó…sería algo tonto, pero no podía sentarse a esperar a que ellos atacasen primero, sin decir nada apunto con su mira laser y disparo su misil

El misil impulsado por el MIG del avión de 'papa lobo' siguió recta y choco con una de las laderas de los bordes muy cerca del avión de Mickey Simón el cual lo sobresalto pero ya era tarde para hacer algo más en un espacio tan cerrado como este…la lluvia de metralla, rocas, metales incandescentes alcanzaron el avión de avión de Mickey, dañando el vidrio de su cabina traspasando algunos el vidrio y lastimando a Mickey

Pero no hubo tiempo para poder hacer algo cuando 'papa lobo' abrió fuego de sus ametralladoras GSH-6-30 con balas de 30 mm los cuales destrozaban las paredes de los bordes del canal y también las rocas de la parte superior que cubrían la salida por encima, lo cual daba paso a que no hubiera lugar a donde ir. Las municiones iban destrozando también parte del avión de Mickey destrozando las alas traseras de su F-14 Tomcat y estas atravesaban parte de la estructura del avión y algunas balas de metrallas llegaban desde el otro lado atravesando la cabina en el proceso y al mismo Mickey en el proceso…algunas metrallas atravesaron su abdomen y piernas, lastimando de manera grave a Mickey y haciéndole escupir sangre por su respirador de oxigeno

Lo ocurrido no le eran indiferentes a Shin y Saki, los cuales sintieron las partes de escombros y metrallas pasarles y sentirlas en su respectivos aviones.

"¡Mickey! ¡Saki! ¿¡Que sucede!? ¿¡Acaso nos están disparando!?" hablo Kazami Shin preocupado por los tiroteos que sentía y escombros que le caían a su avión

"¡yo estoy bien! ¿¡Pero Mickey…!?" hablo Saki

"l-lo siento chicos…pero me han alcanzado, no voy a lograrlo…" dijo débilmente Mickey como se quitaba la máscara de oxígeno para vomitar sangre

"¡Mickey! ¡Resiste! ¡Ya estamos cerca!" hablo Shin preocupado por su amigo, quizás el mejor que tuvo en todo el tiempo que llevo en el Área 88

"n-no Shin…no podre lograrlo, esquirlas y balas atravesaron mi abdomen y piernas, no podre maniobrar durante mucho tiempo más…lo siento, deben de continuar sin mi…al menos mi muerte les dará unos segundos para escapar de aquí" dijo el norteamericano rubio sonriendo

"Mickey…" dijo Saki triste por el destino del piloto rubio

"Shin si llegas a escapar, y a ver a mi familia, por favor diles que lo siento…solo fui un cabeza hueca que siguió su camino, aunque este no fuera el que les gustara…" dijo Mickey como Shin entorno los ojos compungido por su amigo

No podía hacer nada, si él había dicho la verdad, con sus heridas y su avión dañado no alcanzaría a llegar a alguna parte, esto era parte de ser un piloto de guerra, de combatir en conflictos, pero aun así…era triste. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Shin como intentaba decirle a Mickey algo pero su voz estaba demasiado entrecortada para decirle algo.

"n-no digas nada Shin…estas cosas suceden en este ambiente, ¿no te lo dije? Hasta pronto amigo mío, y que ojala cumplas tu sueño…" dijo Mickey por última vez sonriendo con sus dientes bañados en sangre

El 'papa lobo' había dejado de disparar unos momentos debido a que las esquirlas y escombros les podrían dañar sus aviones, principalmente a el que tenía su avión más cerca…pero nunca dejo de centrar su vista en el objetivo marcado en su telemetro-laser y en su vista. Fue cuando vio que el avión enemigo intento virar su avión en un aparente movimiento suicida lo cual alerto al 'papa lobo' que de inmediato advirtió del peligro a sus demás aviones pero sabía que sería tarde para algunos cuantos, si solo lograba salvarse el sería suficiente para sobrevivir y completar la misión

Virando el avión F14, Mickey intento pararlo en seco para estrellarlo con el avión que venía detrás y así cerrar el paso a los demás que seguían y que cayeran derribados también. Pero un error menor ocasionado por sus graves heridas y debilitamiento de fuerzas no pudo virarlo al completo quedando a la mitad solo en su giro y en pleno centro de puntería para el líder enemigo

El cual no dudo ni en ningún momento en abrir fuego contra el desprevenido avión, el cual solo Mickey pudo echarse una última señal de la cruz para el mismo, como vio poco a poco que las metrallas consumían su avión e impactaban en su cabina también. Tal vez fue misericordia divina que una de las balas de ametralladora, le diera en plena cabeza dándole una muerte rápida, no pudo sentir nada mas como su avión cayó hacia abajo convirtiéndose en un montículo de hierro y metal incandescentes, perdiéndose para siempre en el interior del canal del valle.

El 'papa lobo' sonrió complaciente ante esto. Uno más ha caído. Faltan dos más. Y él tenía la ventaja numérica ahora, pareciera que todo se estuviera poniendo de su lado y él iba a disfrutar esto. Viro su avión en un movimiento superior de 60° hacia arriba con lo cual ya estando cerca de la salida y con menos aristas y obstáculos en la parte superior del canal, pudo sobresalir y escapar del canal de vuelta a los cielos con sus otros pilotos que le quedaban, donde continuaría la persecución encima de ellos…

Shin solo pudo más que aguantarse las lágrimas y por su comunicador se comunicó con Saki.

"… ¡ya estamos saliendo del área del canal! ¡Cuando estemos elevados, viremos nuestros aviones y contraataquemos! ¡Hagámoslo por Mickey y Greg!" respondió Shin fuertemente por su intercomunicador

Saki no dijo nada, estaba de acuerdo con Shin aunque posiblemente fuese una maniobra arriesgada debido a que la ventaja numérica la tenían ellos, aunque en últimas seria la habilidad y peripecia del piloto la que se impondría. Saki estrechaba sus ojos y apretaba sus controles con fuerza…ambos salían del canal del valle a tiempo mientras tomaban altitud y se alejaban pero aun con cuatro aviones perseguidores detrás de ellos…

"tch… ¡ya solo quedan esos dos! ¡Persíganlos y cuando los tengan en la mira, no duden en disparar! ¡Nosotros tenemos la ventaja ahora! ¡No la desaprovechen!" grito el líder 'papa lobo' a sus últimos aviones y pilotos que le quedaba, esta sería la última oportunidad…

Los aviones de Shin y Saki iban algo lentos debido a anteriores mpactos de metralla y balas, lo cual repercutía en el humo que salía de sus aviones, lo cual demostraba el poco tiempo que ambos podían estar en el aire…Los aviones MIG17 que quedaba de sus perseguidores iban siguiendo a los que quedaban del Área 88, y se acercaban peligrosamente detrás de ellos, en este punto ellos tenían la ventaja y sus miras ya estaban encima de los ex - mercenarios de Asran…

Fue cuando los cuatro perseguidores comenzaron a disparar con sus ametralladoras de calibre 1x37 mm Nudelman N 37 y 2x23 mm Nudelman Rihkter NR-23. Los cuales se abatían sobre los pobres diablos que intentaba escapar.

Estos intentaron evadir los disparos virando sus aviones en Zigzag, pero sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno o los dos cayeran. Así que tenían que pensar rápido.

El primero en hablar fue Saki

"¡Shin Separémonos! ¡Tú ve por un lado y yo por el otro! ¡Nos encontraremos después de que derribemos a cada uno de quien nos persiga!" carraspeo Saki

"pero Saki…" decía Shin dudoso

"¡solo hazlo! ¡Si el otro cae derribado, entonces que el otro trate de escapar por su cuenta! ¡Lo siento Shin, pero en estas últimas es que ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de morir!" hablo Saki

Shin solo trago saliva, la verdad es que no quería dejarlo ir, ya que le había prometido a Roundell que le sacaría sano y salvo de aquí, pero no podía hacer eso si él estaba en peligro también

"de acuerdo Saki, nos encontraremos después, buena suerte" dijo Shin como se alejó de el a lo que Saki se fue en dirección opuesta

"¡escuchen! ¡Los dos últimos de atrás vayan por el que escapo hacia el noreste! ¡Yo y el que me sigue iremos detrás del comándate Vashtal! ¡Derríbenlo! ¿¡Entendido!?" hablo el 'papa lobo' por el comunicador a lo que todos gritaron afirmativamente siguiendo sus ordenes

Shin se encontraba yendo en dirección Noreste cuando su radar avisto a dos aviones persiguiéndolo, entonces la estrategia había funcionado tal y como se pensaba, los otros dos aviones enemigos debieron ir detrás de Saki. Si podía derribarlos pronto, podía acudir en ayuda de Saki si es que él no lo hacía antes.

Los dos perseguidores abrían fuego de ametralladoras sobre él, lo cual le parecía raro a Shin pues no habían lanzado ninguno de sus misiles hacia el ahora que no estaban en el canal del valle con riesgo a morir. ¿Debía de ser que se habrán quedado sin misiles? Era una probabilidad y Shin estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.

Impulsando los motores de su F20 al máximo el cogió más distancia de los dos perseguidores MIG 17, y en un punto que conllevaba una buena distancia entre ambos contendientes, Shin viro la punta de su avión hacia arriba poniendo la cabina del piloto y a el mismo de cabeza al suelo y emprendió marcha de frente hacia los dos MIG que incrédulos no atinaban a hacer nada y fueron esos segundos preciosos que aprovecho Shin

De sus munición de ametralladora 2 x 20 mm de cañones Pontiac. Shin abrió fuego contra las naves enemigas, una se dispersó pero para el otro fue tarde como las rondas de balas y metralla le dieron justo de lleno de frente, destrozando la nariz del avión, dañando su motor principal y alas, y rompiendo los vidrios de las cabina dándole de lleno al piloto una ronda de balas y vidrios destrozando y matando al pobre desgraciado. El MIG se precipito a tierra mientras iba fundiéndose en fuego y metal incandescente.

"uno menos ¿Dónde está el otro?" se dijo Shin como viro su avión de nuevo quedando en ángulo normal con la vista recta hacia el frente

No tuvo que esperar tanto cuando el otro MIG que quedaba apareció disparando de improviso desde su derecha a las nueve en punto, algunas balas le dieron en el costado del Tigershark y algunas alcanzaron a Shin en la cabina hiriéndolo en sus piernas y en la parte baja del abdomen

"¡UGH!" mascullo Shin con dolor mientras con fuerza en sus controles viraba su avión hacia un costado tratando de eludir la andanada de balas que le llovían

El piloto enemigo del MIG 17 sonrió como el otro avión se alejaba, quizás estuviese herido y en ese estado él tenía todas las de ganar así que lo persiguió para ultimarlo

Shin apretaba los dientes de dolor, las heridas de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo eran serias, y pudo darse cuenta en solo esos minutos que quizás no iba a lograrlo. Múltiples pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, desde los tiempos felices que paso al lado de su amada Ryoko, hasta el infierno que vivió en compañía de sus compañeros del Área 88. Shin no pudo más que apretar más la palanca de control de su avión. No se iba a ir así, no de esta manera.

Mientras el otro avión MIG se acercaba Shin, en una acción idéntica a la del movimiento aéreo llamado 'Cobra'. Shin izando sus controles de su avión F20, levanto la punta de la nariz de su avión en un Angulo de 120° grados inclinado, al mismo tiempo que parecía reducir la velocidad drásticamente pero conservando la misma altura.

El piloto enemigo del MIG17 quedaba anonadado, ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué ese sujeto hacia una posición en la cual estaba más que vulnerable a un ataque enemigo? ¿Acaso tenia deseos de morir? Él ya estaba por disparar sus rondas de metralla cuando vio la siguiente acción que hizo el piloto del F20 que lo helo.

Y es justo en ese instante el avión de Shin cambio de una posición casi que 'estabilizada' en el aire, subió un poco más de altura en la posición de 90° grados y después viro la punta de su avión hacia abajo cambiándola a una posición de 360° grados invertida, con la cabina y el piloto de cabezas al suelo y la punta de la nariz de su avión invertido apuntando directamente contra el avión MIG enemigo que incrédulo no podía creer lo que hizo.

Fue lo último que pensaría como Shin apuntándolo en su mira aun de cabezas, pudo ponerle blanco y lanzarle uno de sus misiles 2 x AIM-9 SideWinder directo hacia el piloto enemigo el cual no tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna acción evasiva como el misil le impacto de lleno en el centro del MIG estallándolo y convirtiéndolo en una enorme masa de metal y fuego que volaron por todas direcciones.

Shin con acopios de fuerzas y soportando el dolor, acoplo su avión en posición firme de nuevo y espero hasta que la sangre se le bajara de la cabeza. Eso fue arriesgado pero funciono, no tenía tiempo que perder ahora. Debía de ir a ayudar a Saki, lo había prometido.

Con el dolor que aun sentía debido a sus heridas no pudo más que apretar los controles de su avión y los potentes motores de su Tigershark emprendieron a una velocidad de casi Mach 2. Directo hacia la zona donde debía de haber ido Saki.

…**..**

Mientras tanto el avión KFIR de origen israelí, en el cual piloteaba Saki Vashtal comandante del Área 88 y príncipe del reino de Asran. Se encontraba huyendo de sus perseguidores quienes no cesaban el empeño de derribarlo, hasta el momento había tenido suerte y algunos disparos había podido evadirlos pero otros impactaron en su avión provocándole serios daños a la maquina como comenzaba a esparcir humo.

'papa lobo' solo sonreía ante esto, su victoria estaba casi segura, solo necesitaba centrarlo en su mira y con uno de sus misiles enviar al sujeto directo al infierno.

"¡ya mejor ríndete comandante Saki! ¡Solo déjate derribar y todo será rápido!" hablo el 'papa lobo' mientras seguía abriendo fuego con sus cañones de fuego de metralla hacia el avión de Saki los cuales evadía haciendo volteretas en el aire

Saki apretaba sus dientes y mantenía un control férreo sobre su palanca y controles de su KFIR mientras trataba de evadir los disparos, aunque algunos le acertaban y humo salía de su avión.

"¡bien comandante Saki! ¡Veo que quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pues entonces hagámoslo!" Dijo el 'papa lobo' como siguió disparando contra la aeronave de Saki

Saki con toda probabilidad decidió hacer una maniobra arriesgada, solo podía servirle en cuyo caso para deshacerse de uno de sus perseguidores, pero no había de otra y así podía en cambio pensar en otra manera de deshacerse del otro

El decidió dirigir su avión hacia unas montañas que estaban cerca mientras evadía los disparos mientras algunos le daban al avión haciéndolo temblar, pero tenía que lograrlo. El 'papa lobo' apretó los dientes, no iba a permitirle llegar hasta ahí. Con uno de sus misiles guiados con mira láser, apunto al avión israelí y descargo su ronda como el piloto que le acompañaba. Eran los últimos misiles que les quedaban a ambos, y esperaba que ambos le impactaran al comandante del Área 88.

Saki con enormes fuerzas sentía que su avión se estaba desmantelando poco a poco por los daños recibidos pero seguía rogando a alguna divinidad que le permitiera llegar a tiempo. Saki pasó por uno de los lados de una montaña de roca roja y los misiles que le perseguían impactaron en está produciendo una gran explosión y derrumbe de uno de los lados

"¡ja! ¡Le dimos! ¡Vamos a ver como quedo!" respondió el 'papa lobo' como junto al otro piloto procedieron a acercarse para ver el resultado de su ataque

Pero increíblemente de entre el humo de los escombros y la explosión, salió en medio de este el avión KFIR de Saki disparando contra sus sorprendidos perseguidores los cuales no tuvieron tiempo de evadir, gracias a la munición 2× Rafael-built de balas DEFA de hasta 30 mm. Estos impactaron en los dos aviones, pero solo en uno el resultado fue mortal.

Saki paso de largo en medio de ambos aviones, como ambos aviones MIG presentaban graves daños así como humo salía de estos, pero fue en el piloto que seguía las ordenes de 'papa lobo' que el resultado fue mortal, como algunas balas de 30 mm rompieron el cristal de la cabina e impactaron en el pobre sujeto matándolo en el acto con las balas como destrozaron su pecho, estómago y cabeza, cubriendo toda la cabina de partes y restos de carne y sangre. El MIG rozo la montaña de piedra y destrozo la mitad del avión debido al choque como el resto se precipito en una masa de metal y fuego a tierra.

El 'papa lobo' apretó los dientes, se había confiado y había sucedido esto por su culpa y había perdido a uno de sus hombres debido a eso, pero no iba a quedarse así, volteando su avión pese a los daños, decidió reanudar la persecución a Saki sin saber que él no tenía intenciones de huir de ningún modo.

Saki había virado también su avión KFIR dispuesto a ultimar al último que lo perseguía, él sabía que por su orgullo y arrogancia el líder del grupo, el 'papa lobo' sería capaz de perseguirlo hasta darle muerte o morir el, y él no iba a ceder al primero. Ambos aviones se dirigían frente a frente hacia el otro dispuestos a ponerle fin al otro

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió por las acciones del otro, solo quedaba ver quien quedaría en pie después de eso. lo pensó dos veces y aceptando el desafío impulso su palanca en dirección hacia el KFIR israelí enemigo…ambos con punto de colisión en frente, o uno de los dos caería o ambos lo harían…ambos se acercaban peligrosamente mientras sus manos se apretaban con fuerza en sus palancas y aguardaban el momento para disparar…no tuvieron que esperar mucho como a tan solo estando unos 100 uno frente al otro, ambos abrieron fuego de sus ametralladoras…el MIG con sus cañones _1 × GSh-6-30 30 mm_ y el _**KFIR**_ con _2× Rafael-built 30 mm…_

Los disparos hicieron mella sin piedad en las dos naves, llegando a destrozar partes de las aeronaves, haciendo volar metal y vidrios por los aires al tiempo que ninguno cedía y seguían empecinados en derribar al otro…fue en un punto donde ambas aeronaves ya estaban tan cerca de chocar de frente que ambos giraron sus aviones hacia la otra dirección contraria de la cual habían girado instintivamente…por ende que las mitades inferiores de ambos aviones casi se rozaran mientras cada uno fue por su lado en un Angulo horizontal de 75°…

Ambos se alejaron después de aquel ataque, en el que ninguno de los dos salió indemne. El avión de Saki sufrió graves daños como humo salía de los agujeros de bala y metralla del cuerpo metálico de la aeronave así como algunos trozos de vidrio de la cabina habían salido volando y lastimado gravemente al ex-comandante, algunas esquirlas atravesaron su estómago de echo y su bajo abdomen, sangre se escurría de su silla como él no podía aguantar el sabor metálico de la sangre llegar a su boca…el avión del papa lobo había sufrido casi que el mismo tipo de daño que el avión de Saki, con la única diferencia de que algunas municiones de metralla habían logrado alcanzar la cabina y dado en directo al piloto enemigo, con algunos cortes de más producto del vuelo de metal y vidrios por las balas…así como la cabina estaba casi que llena de sangre del pobre sujeto…

"aghhh…" el 'papa lobo' no podía pronunciar ningún monosílabo coherente como apretaba sus dientes del dolor y su boca le sabia al asqueroso sabor metálico de su sangre que se escurría hasta por fuera de su máscara de oxígeno. Estaba acabado y lo sabía, su avión estaba que iba en picada pero el intentaba mantenerlo aun estabilizado pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo, su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo y sentía mucho frio recorriéndolo. Quería aun seguir volando y derribar al sujeto que le había hecho esto aun cuando sabía que quizás el otro tampoco salió indemne de esto, su ira y rabia eran grandes como agarro con fuerza la palanca de mando de su avión.

No tenía que hacerlo porque sorpresivamente y sin que se hubiera percatado debido a sus heridas y estado, una lluvia de metrallas cayó sobre su avión justo en la cabina rematándolo y destrozando su avión como este se prendió en una gran flama de fuego que se precipito rápidamente a tierra.

El que había atacado era Shin Kazama que venía en ayuda de Saki, como vio el humo de la anterior explosión al borde de una montaña llamar su atención desde lo lejos y acudir en ayuda de Saki al pensar que quizás aquí era el lugar y no se equivocó.

"¡Saki! ¡Saki! ¡Soy yo! ¡Kazama Shin! ¿¡Estás bien!?" le hablo Kazama Shin por el intercomunicador al avión israelí de Saki

"S-shin…e-eres tu…v-veo que lo lograstes t-tambien…ugh…" decía Saki a duras penas debido al dolor por las heridas sufridas en su abdomen

"Saki…" decía Shin, algo no estaba bien

"creo que deberás irte sin mí, yo ya estoy condenado, tengo heridas graves y no lo lograre…UGH…" a duras penas podía hablar y su voz se denotaba carrasposa por el intercomunicador

"¡Saki! ¡Aun no es tiempo de rendirse!" le insto Shin pero ya sabía que no hacía falta, pues su destino también estaba descrito como la sangre del japonés también se escurría por sus piernas y asiento

"s-shin te agradezco el que hayas venido hasta aquí por nosotros…pero creo que todo fue en vano al final…vete y vive tu vida…la v-vida que nosotros no pudimos tener, esa será tu manera de recompensarte por no haberlo logrado, adiós Shin Kazama…fue un gusto volar a tu lado…" respondió Saki como fue lo último que dijo debido a la cantidad de sangre llenando su boca y garganta

El avión israelí KFIR de Saki solo se precipito a tierra a mientras iba destartalado por la fuerza del viento y de la caída, como se prendía fuego y ardía en llamas hasta caer al suelo en el vasto desierto de Asran. Ese había sido el destino de Saki Vashtal, comandante de la Legión Extranjera del Área 88, teniente coronel de las fuerzas áreas militares de Asran y miembro de la familia real de aquel reino del medio oriente.

Shin Kazama solo podía más que derramar lágrimas como vio aquella escena sin poder hacer nada, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Prácticamente en su estado no duraría mucho tiempo igual que Saki y moriría igualmente dentro de poco. ¿Qué sentido tuvo entonces haber vuelto a este país, a este infierno si al final no logro salvar a ninguno de sus compañeros? ¿De sus amigos? ¿No pudo cumplir una promesa a Roundell de sacar con vida a Saki de aquí? Ni mucho menos podría salvarse el mismo ahora.

Todos sus perseguidores habían muerto y solo quedaba el que no duraría mucho. Maldito demonio, si el diablo y dios existían, estaba seguro que el primero fue quien lo puso en esta posición e hizo de su vida muy miserable y el segundo lo abandono a su suerte. Eran sus pensamientos como su avión seguía sin rumbo fijo hacia el horizonte, hacia el sol como su avión F20 era bañado por las luces de este y Shin se quitaba la visera negra de sus ojos ¿Qué caso tenia si se cegaba si al final iba a morir?

Una vez se creía que debido a su destino cruel, su camino truncado por las maldades del demonio mismo fue que temió que se convertiría en su espada. Cada día alejándose de su humanidad, solo apretando su palanca como el derribaba a cientos de aviones, tanques, y ejércitos enemigos sin más.

"_he cambiado tanto desde entonces…en medio de la sangre y la pólvora…consumido por el odio y la venganza, me he convertido en la espada misma del demonio" _

Habían sido sus palabras en aquel entonces cuando más que su avión y su palanca derribaba a muchos hombres, perdiéndose cada vez más su humanidad, ganándose cada día una indiferencia por la vida humana como no tuvo sentimientos de culpabilidad cuando había derribado a un piloto compañero suyo cuando este gravemente herido y ciego disparo contra sus compañeros, y él lo remato para evitar accidentes. No había sentido nada con eso y ese sentimiento lo atemorizaba.

¿Qué podría pensar Ryoko de el cuándo volviera de esa manera? ¿Sería igual que en los viejos tiempos cuando eran felices? Tenía miedo de que no pudiera adaptarse nunca de nuevo a la vida anterior justo como sus demás compañeros del Área 88 ya muertos. Todos habían vuelto al conflicto porque no sabían cómo poder batallar con esas enormes ansias que cargaban consigo, sus traumas y experiencias horrorosas en el campo de batalla. Algo que él ya había sufrido ahora mismo al regresar de parís, en Francia. Por eso fue que la dejo en parte, porque tenía miedo de no adaptarse de nuevo a la vida 'normal'.

De convertirse en un demonio hambriento de sangre y de batallas como el "tiburón de Tonkin Bay". Pero eso ya podía darse por terminado, quizás nunca sabría de ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? Sentía sus fuerzas caer, el agarre de su palanca se hacía cada vez más débil, la sangre seguía escurriéndose por sus piernas y asiento, como finalmente la luz del sol se transformaba en un punto lejano como que alumbraba la pronta oscuridad que sus ojos adquirían como todo se oscurecía a sus alrededores para él.

Su avión que en un punto pareciera haberse elevado de punta al cielo hacia el sol, comenzaba a descender lentamente hasta cayendo a mayor velocidad como iba destartalado mediante la caída. En sus últimos pensamientos, Shin pensó en su amada Ryoko

"_Ryoko, perdóname…nunca pude volver a ti, al final este desierto el cual fue mi infierno personal por más de dos largos años será mi tumba. Y al final no habrá más culpables que yo mismo que hice mi elección…ojala tú puedas seguir adelante y con vida para que la puedas rehacer. Vive la vida que yo no pude amor mío, y discúlpame por no haber podido regresar a tus brazos…te amo Ryoko, para toda la vida y después de la muerte…adiós" _

Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Kazama Shin, como su avión Tigershark se desplomo al suelo en el caliente desierto de Asran, siendo este su morada final. Lo único que se podía ver de aquella desgarradora escena eran las nubes de humo sobresaliendo del lugar de las batallas, mientras la luz del sol bañaba aquel lugar, dando testimonio de la contienda del hombre contra el hombre desde tiempos antiguos. Repitiendo siempre los mismo errores una y otra vez, hasta que algún día el sol se cansaría quizás…de presenciarlos. Bañando con su finita luz aquella oscuridad que se arraigaba en el corazón del hombre desde su nacimiento hasta su irremediable final.

…**..**

_Esa misma noche la capital de Asran fue tomada junto con el palacio real y tomando posesión como nuevo rey de Asran, el nuevo soberano rey Abdael le abriría las puertas al comunismo las cuales ansiaban meter mano en el negocio petrolífero de la nación, razón por las cuales estos apoyaron a los rebeldes de Abdael. _

_Un nuevo cambio en política se produjo en aquel país, los capturados entre los que contaban en su mayoría combatientes capturados, fueron obligados algunos a prestar juramento al nuevo reinado que empezaba esa misma noche y que se anunciaba oficialmente a la mañana siguiente. Los que se rehusaban o eran vistos como aquellos amotinadores y que no estaban de acuerdo con el nuevo gobierno instaurado eran inmediatamente ejecutados…_

_Algunos mercenarios capturados al no tener lealtad con el país ni ningún tipo de vínculo eran ejecutados inmediatamente por no serles de utilidad así como los extranjeros que no habían alcanzado a escapar del país. A la larga se podría decir que todos los intentos del ejército leales al antiguo rey Zak y los mercenarios pagados, habían sido en vano…_

…_**.**_

_**Año 1992, ciudad de Tokio, Japón…**_

**Cementerio de Yanaka, Zona Ueno **

Una joven mujer de cabellos largos y plateados visitaba una tumba llevando flores hasta ella y arrodillándose para colocarlas al frente de la lápida de inscripciones doradas. Esta joven y hermosa mujer tomaba un respiro mientras leía la inscripción de la lápida una vez mas aunque siempre le resultara doloroso cuando lo hacía.

"_Kazama Shin, 1962 a 1986. Valiente persona que dio su vida por sus amigos regresando al mismo infierno"_

Eran las inscripciones de la lápida y por lo cual la mujer solo jadeo en tristeza mientras lagrimas caían de su hermoso rostro. Era Ryoko Tsugumo, la novia de Kazama Shin.

"Shin… ¿Por qué?" eran sus palabras quebradas por el llanto que la envolvía

Ella había hecho lo imposible por tratar de conseguir el dinero suficiente para la liberación de Shin, pero fue en vano al parecer…además parecía que Shin había sido libre de sus obligaciones como piloto mercenario antes de que cayera Asran, es más él, la había llamado y había deducido que estaba en parís por sus palabras…pero inexplicablemente colgó y ella no pudo saber nada más, en los días siguientes ella junto con su padre y su ex-secretaria y confidente Taeko Yasuda….habían ido a distintos lugares en busca de donde podía haber estado Shin y a donde podía haber ido. De hecho fue en la embajada misma donde le confirmaron que Shin había llegado hasta Francia, en parís. Luego de servir de escolta para el viejo rey derrocado de Asran Zak. Eso alegro a Ryoko de sobremanera feliz de que Shin fuera libre finalmente.

Pero luego les habían dicho que al parecer después de una pelea callejera con unos matones y estar encerrado en la jefatura de policía, él había decidido el volver a Asran aun en medio de un estallido de guerra civil y la pronta toma de esta por los rebeldes. Él había partido con el mismo avión en el cual había venido de regreso hacia Asran y esa había sido la última vez que habían sabido de él. Con la instauración reciente del nuevo gobierno de Asran gobernado por el nuevo rey Abdael y apoyado por los comunistas, las noticias procedentes de ese país eran mínimas o pocas. Solo pocos escaparon de ahí y muchos entre soldados del antiguo régimen y mercenarios contratados habían caído o fueron capturados, del resto el futuro de ese país ahora era incierto.

Ryoko no pudo evitar deprimirse después de eso y durante los siguientes días fue así, ¿Por qué razón Shin que había logrado salir de aquel lugar, ahora quería regresar? No lo entendía…sendas lagrimas no pudieron evitar salir de sus ojos mientras pensaba en ello, aunque en el fondo no quería seguir con eso.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde entonces y no fue sino hasta tres años después de la última vez que oyó la voz de Shin, que le notificaron que habían hallado los restos de su cuerpo en el desierto de Asran, junto a los restos de su avión F20 de lo que había sido los restos de una batalla. Al parecer el hallazgo de estos restos obedecía a la búsqueda del cuerpo de Saki Vashtal, uno de los miembros de la casa real de Asran y que se había revelado contra su padre Abdel. Después de años de búsqueda pudieron localizar los restos de su avión israelí algo alejado de la última posición donde los aviones que lo perseguían dieron su último avistamiento. En la búsqueda hallaron los restos de otros aviones destruidos por la zona y entre ellos estaba el de Shin o lo que quedó de su cuerpo tras haberse incinerado y pasado años en el desierto.

Después de meses de rastreos y análisis, identificaron el cuerpo del japonés debido a informes preliminares de la antigua legión extranjera como el número del avión le había sido inscrito a él. Le habían notificado a ella debido a que Shin no tenía familia próxima, por lo que ella como su antigua prometida era a la que le llevaron la noticia. Prefirió que nunca debieran hacerlo, porque al menos ella sin conocer su paradero guardaba la esperanza de volverlo a ver, pero ahora eso se había ido como tenía una tumba a la cual venir a llorar siempre que la visitaba.

"Shin ¿Por qué regresastes a Asran? no entiendo… ¿Por qué?" eran las preguntas que ella siempre se hacía y que seguían sin respuestas como la persona que podía responderlas estaba frente a ella enterrada, aun con la inscripción escrita en su lápida, ella aun tenia preguntas por las razones por las cuales Shin se había marchado de vuelta Asran ¿había sido por sus amigos de allá como dice la inscripción? No recordaba quien la había tallado de todos modos así que solo podía quedarse con la duda

"señorita Ryoko, discúlpeme que la interrumpa pero ya debemos irnos, su padre nos espera" hablo la mujer de cabello rubio, la ex-secretaria y ahora amiga de ellos, Taeko Yasuda mientras se acercaba a la chica por detrás pero manteniendo una distancia prudente

Ryoko solo se limpió la lágrimas de sus ojos mientras volteaba hacia la mujer mayor "s-si Taeko-san, ya escuche…" dijo la joven mientras no pudo evitar resoplar

En los siguientes años, su padre recupero su puesto de presidente de Aerolíneas Yamato, después de su usurpación por parte de Kaoru Kanzaki que ahora estaba tras las rejas. Y ella se convirtió en la mano derecha de su padre con Taeko Yasuda como su secretaria, colaboradora y amiga personal de la familia. Pronto quizás en unos años su padre le legaría la presidencia de las aerolíneas y en estos años se estaba preparando para esto. Por supuesto su padre le había pedido que olvidara el pasado y siguiera delante y se casara de nuevo para así no cargar con la soledad que deberá de cargar cuando herede el imperio aéreo de su padre.

Ella hasta el momento no había querido hacerlo, pero debía de aceptar que por más vueltas que le diera nunca quizás, llegaría a entender las motivaciones de Shin de haberse ido. Habían pasado tantos años llorándole, que lo único que le quedaba era seguir adelante con su vida, por su padre, por su amiga Taeko, por ella misma, y por Shin, que conociéndolo él le hubiera deseado que siguiera adelante. Y por lo pronto era lo que le debía hacer aun si su corazón siguiera roto y su espíritu decaído.

La joven de cabellos plateados se levantó y después de una despedida y un último vistazo a la tumba de quien fuese su amado, se volteo para irse de aquel lugar con Taeko siguiéndola.

Solo pudo más que seguir sin mirar atrás, mientras la luz del sol la bañaba, pensando que quizás Shin estaría de acuerdo con ella en seguir con su vida y que los pasos que ella de, serian con el viéndola desde lo alto del cielo. Como un jinete en su corcel desde lo alto de los cielos.

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Bueno aquí está el final alternativo que decidí escribir de mi anterior Fic One Shot de Área 88 "al infierno y de regreso". El cual este es más corto y narra el final de lo que hubieran sido las ovas de los 80 de esta serie, pero con un destino y final más Oscuro pero Real. O al menos lo más real que intente. Ya que el anterior fue casi que feliz, no habiéndome convencido mucho, volví a reescribirlo para ver si podía cambiarle el resultado del final a partir de una acción que Shin no ejecuto aquí para distraer a sus perseguidores mientras el resto huía hacia el valle, lo cual desencadeno una lluvia de sucesos que culminaron como culminaron de manera muy Oscura. De una acción pequeña se puede desencadenar grandes sucesos, después de todo. _

_Y sobre si fui muy cruel al final, pues bueno, ¿así es la guerra no? Creo que ya se me está pegando el gusto de Tomino-Sensei(el creador de Gundam entre otras) sobre escribir historias felices con finales felices o historias Dark con resultados Dark, o una combinación de ambas, historias Dark pero con final feliz y viceversa. _

_Una nota de curiosidad es que no sabía realmente cual era la fecha de nacimiento de Shin Kazama ni su edad realmente por lo que tuve que improvisar y sacarle que nació en el año 1962 (ósea que debía de tener 24 años en esta historia) para ponérsela en la placa de su tumba. En los Ovas eso se deja sin responder y el manga no lo he leído lo suficiente para cerciorarme de eso._

_Quizás el comienzo en cursivas sea casi una copia y pega de la mayor parte de la historia anterior de mi Fic, pero ya que este es como el final alternativo del otro Fic, comenzar a escribir todo de nuevo no le veo el punto, así que decidí copiar y pegar y poner en cursiva las partes que ya estaban escritas en la anterior y que funcionan para releer el Fic rápido e ir por las partes nuevas de la historia que no están en cursiva. Si quieren pueden comenzar desde ahí si ya leyeron el anterior escrito. _

_Quizás no obtenga ningún Reviews con esta historia al ser prácticamente una serie desconocida para el público actual pero hago lo que me gusta al tratar de poner un pequeño granito de arena en esto. Igual subiré más historias en este Fandom que me ha gustado tanto junto con el de Gundam UC, ya que ambos se lo merecen._

_La investigación sobre los aviones de guerra y sus diferentes partes y sus movilidades como maniobras aéreas de combate y evasión sí que fueron difíciles y hasta harteras de describir, pero también muy pedagógico, ¿Quién dice que al escribir no aprendes algo? Espero no haberme equivocado en nada y haber representado bien los distintos modelos de aviones de guerra así como las maniobras y tácticas de combate de estos poderosos aviones, y que ojala ningún estratega táctico militar o diseñador de aviones de guerra me critique mucho si me equivoque en algo, ya que es mi primera vez que escribo esto xD…_

_Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho, una gran opinión/critica vale siempre y cuando sea para ayudar y aportar y no insultar, gracias. _


End file.
